Secrets
by Angela Cullen
Summary: After Edward left Bella in NM, she moves to the reservation to live with Jacob. She never stops talking to Alice, and after spending the day with her she learns that Jacob has been lying to her for two years. M for possible lemons
1. Meeting Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Edward Cullen owns me and I don't mind that one bit. I'm merely using these characters for my entertainment and hopefully yours.**

**Note: This is my first story, please criticize, but be nice ;)**

"EDWARD?" I was startled awake from the most magnificent dream I had ever had. Since Edward left me two years ago, normally all I dreamt about was the place in the woods where he left me. I knew it was all too good to be true, the entire time we were together, I knew there was no way some one so wonderful could ever love me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I realized that I was breathing way too hard, had he heard me call for Edward?

"Oh… Nothing Jake, I'm fine. It was just another nightmare. The sooner you guys catch Victoria, the better." I lied, I never thought of Victoria unless the pack had found something, a scent, anything. Jake was always so trusting, I suppose that's why I went to him when Edward left. Jake was the only person I had ever known who never lied to me. He loved me no matter what, and accepted me. He leaned over when he could tell how troubled I looked and wrapped me in his massive arms, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry, my love, we'll find her. Sam thinks they might have caught a scent last night and he and Embry are following it. With the Cullens gone, we can finally cross the boundary lines." He tried to kiss me, on the lips this time, obviously trying to seduce me again. I never crossed that line with Jake, we were only dating and I told him that we had to wait until marriage. The truth is, I never could be romantic with Jacob, he was my best friend, but he was more like a brother to me than a lover, and that was all I could ever see him as. Still, I felt safe with him, and I knew that as long as we lived together on the reservation, I would be safe.

I hadn't returned to the Cullen house since they left. I missed Alice more than anything. She called every so often, she wasn't supposed to talk to me, none of them were, Edward had forbidden it. I was so angry the day I found out that he had forbidden my best friend, who was like a sister to me, to talk to me. I was beyond furious that he would even think he could stop her from calling, just because he didn't love me anymore didn't mean Alice wasn't allowed to. I had to go back, I had to see Alice. I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing my cell phone on the way.

**B-**_Alice, I have to see you. I miss you so much; you can even take me shopping if you want to! Please come see me just for today, Edward doesn't have to know._

I seriously doubted I would hear back from her, the minute Edward saw the text in Alice's mind our cover would be blown and then I might never get to talk to her. I got in the shower and let the warm water cascade down my body. After Edward left me, Charlie made the decision it was time for him to let go, too. We moved to the reservation to live with the Blacks. Charlie had the revelation that he could no longer stay in the house he had with Renee, but he could also not live with two grown men, so he decided he would buy his own house just outside reservation. I graduated from a school on the reservation, and since Jacob supported me in every way, I didn't need to get a job. It left me with very little to do. I made Jacob have the pack build me an extension on the garage, so that I would have a place to work out, and it was really paying off.

I ran my hands over my body, my stomach toned and flat, my arms starting to get stronger with every day I worked out. I let my fingers wander where they would when I found myself thinking of Edward. As the water engulfed me I felt suddenly cold, like I did when I was in his arms. For once, I didn't feel sad when I thought of him, I actually felt very… turned on. I thought of the days when he would accidentally let me take things too far; when he'd let my hands follow his muscles to every inch of his stomach and back, and a low grumble would start in his chest. A loud knock on the door broke my trance.

"Bella, honey, are you okay? You're whimpering." Jake. Of course I knew it would be him but I longed for it to be Edward knocking on our bathroom door, in our house.

"I-I'm fine, Jacob. I just cut myself shaving."

"Okay, well I'm going to go and try and find Sam and Embry, they haven't called and I'm worried. I'm sure everything is fine, I just want to be positive."

"Okay. I'm going to Port Angeles today; I need to go to the bookstore. I should be back by dinner but I might see Angela."

He said something else but I tuned it out. I finished my shower ten minutes later. I stepped out and started towards the bedroom when I noticed a familiar beeping. My phone was beeping a text message reminder. I hoped it was Alice; I needed to see her, to burrow my head in to her neck and remember the cool, soft skin of the people I loved so dearly.

**A-**_Everyone is hunting for the weekend. Meet me at our house! I'm taking you up on the shopping trip. :-) _

I sighed, I knew I made a mistake by saying I'd let her take me shopping, but she loved it so much and I knew it would help my case. I dressed quickly and brush out my hair, throwing it up in to a pony tail and practically sprinted to my truck, hoping that Jacob had already left.


	2. Complications in Canada

I got in to the cherry red Ford F350 Charlie bought me when my truck finally kicked the bucket last year. I sped all the way to the Cullen house, getting butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing Alice again. Her yellow Porsche was sitting in the open garage, Emmett's Jeep was parked next to it, which I found slightly strange, I let the thought of Emmett slip from my mind to a much more peaceful one. Alice, my Alice, really had come back to Forks to see me. I parked my truck in the driveway, not wanting to park it in the garage next to her car, I couldn't ruin the moment. The driveway, along with Esme's garden, still just as beautiful as it was the last time I saw them. I walked toward the garden and started to tremble. How many days had I sat on the porch and watched Esme work at human speed, slowly pulling the weeds and admiring the beauty of the flowers that she nurtured? All of a sudden I felt like the wind was knocked out of me by a wall, Alice.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and let her dry sobs slowly creep out, as I cried in to her neck and let my tears fall on to the smooth, pale skin. I didn't know that it was possible to miss someone so much. She held me there for what felt like an hour while I cried in to her shoulder, not saying a single word. When we finally released each other, I looked in to her sparkling, topaz eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry we didn't do this sooner. Edward wouldn't let me out of his sight. Every time I made up my mind to come and visit, he saw it in my mind and practically attacked me. If it weren't for the fact that Jasper is always so close, I swear he would have killed me." The dry sobs were starting to come from her again as her face turned from one of excitement, to one of remorse.

"Alice, you never have to be sorry for not coming to visit me. Even though you are far away I can always feel how much you love me." I looked in to her eyes and smiled. How did I ever live so long without my best friend?

The moment Alice realized I forgave her she scooped me up from where I stood and ran us to her car. "You owe me a shopping trip!" She looked up at the house, a little concerned, "We are going to Canada though! My Porsche stands out too much anywhere else." I frowned at the thought of driving to Canada and my excitement quickly turned to panic when I realized that she was planning on spending the weekend there. "Alice, I um, I really can't be gone that long. Jacob is expecting me home and…" I stopped myself, no way were thoughts of Jacob going to ruin this.

"So,tell me all about life on the reservation, and Jacob." She pleaded with me, and I smiled wide and nodded my head frantically. "I don't want ANYTHING to ruin this trip for you, Bella!" Her eyes moved back to the road and she smiled like a little kid on Christmas. We talked until we got through the border, when I realized she was pulling in to a huge mall. _Oh my goodness, Bella, what have you gotten yourself in to. _I thought to myself. "Are we going to be gone all weekend? If we are, I need to call Jacob." I looked down and twisted around the ring he gave me three months ago. She grinned devilishly and I knew that was a yes. Just as I was pulling out my phone, I got a text message from Jacob.

_**J-**__Bells, Sam found Victoria's scent and tracked it down to Mexico. Can you believe it? I have to go and I won't be back this weekend. Stay with Angela?_

I smiled at Alice. "Jake's gone all weekend too. Seems they tracked Victoria down to Mexico and they are looking for her there! You've got me all weekend. If I am shopping all day today, you'd better promise that I get to go in the nearest bookstore." She looked lost in thought for a moment, and then smiled at me, "You got it, Bella!" She grabbed my hand and led me in to the mall. I sent a message back to Jake and told him that I would be more than happy to stay with Angela. She had moved to Seattle now, so no one would suspect that I was not there. I sent a message to Angela next and explained the situation; she completely understood and said she would play along just as long as I promised to buy her a new pair of shoes.

Eight hours, what seemed like thousands of stores, 48 shopping bags and ten male helpers later, Alice and I finished our trip. She smiled at guys who had been following us around since Alice enlisted their help and thanked each of them, hugging them and kissing each of their cheeks before sending them on their way with three hundred dollars each.

"Angela is going to LOVE her new shoes!" Alice looked at me as she tried to fit all of the bags in to her Porsche.

"Well, you didn't have to buy her six pairs, Alice. She would have been fine with just one!" We both fell in to a fit of laughter as we maneuvered our way in to the car with all of the bags.

"No shopping tomorrow, Bella, I promise. I do have another plan for us, though!" I trembled at the thought of what Alice had planned for me; she just gave me a sheepish grin. We talked a while about Edward, and I told her about the dreams I had been having. "They feel so real, whenever Jacob is gone. I dream that he is in the room with me, and I feel like he is really there. I just don't know what to think of it." I looked at her, and she must have sensed how trouble I felt by it all. She started to say something when her eyes went black and distant. She was having a vision. "Uh-oh, Bella, we have a BIG problem."


	3. Reunion

**APOV  
**

Bella and I had been having such a good day together. I could not remember a time in my existence when I had so much fun with any person. I know that she really did not mind shopping with me; so long as we could have fun together, and by the way she looked I knew that she had not gone shopping or done anything with herself since before we left.

She had told me when Jacob asked her to move to the reservation, and when they started dating, and I couldn't bear the thought of anyone loving Bella the same way that Edward had. Jacob cares for Bella, he really does, but he could never love her the way Edward does, and she could never love Jacob as she loves Edward.

As much as I wanted to believe Bella when she said she was happy, the moment she mentioned Edward, I knew that she wasn't. She had mentioned feeling Edward in the room with her when Jacob went out, and that was not far from the truth, but he would never break the treaty, he only sees her when she stays at Charlie's house.

I have seen him with her, I have seen him take her in her arms when she is having a restless night, and calm her immediately with his touch. She melts in to his arms and clings tight, and then wakes up and thinks it is all a dream, when in reality Edward is much too fast for her to ever realize he is still in the room. I never told him that Bella and Jacob were engaged, just as he never told me he went to see her, but I know if he wanted to, he could read it on my mind, just as I can see him with Bella. I was about to tell her all of this, I needed her to know that she did not have to be with Jacob, that Edward was still in love with her, when I got the vision.

"Alice! Alice, what is it?" Panic covered her voice as she frantically tried to understand my vision.

"Bella, it's Edward."

"Oh no! Is he okay? What's going on?"

"Calm down, sweetie," I wished Jasper was with me, he would immediately calm her. "You need to relax before I can get this all out. Edward is going to call me in about two minutes wondering where I am. He knows that you are with me, he knows you are not at Angela's, and he's furious that I came to see you."

"But, he shouldn't care! Why does he… how does he know?" Her face contorted and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Bella, I know things that he doesn't want me to know. Please, if you will just listen so I can tell you all I need to tell you before he calls then everything will be okay. First of all, Edward still loves you. You are not wrong about feeling him in your room. He has never broken the treaty, I don't know why you feel him there when you are at your house, but he does watch over you at Charlie's house. He never stopped loving you, you have to believe that. I know it tore you apart when we left, and that is why I could not stop talking to you, that and it is impossible for us both to be away from you. We both love you very much. Bella, don't look so scared, he is not going to hurt either of us. He has not made up his mind yet of what he is going to do but I know what he is going to say and I know how to handle it, you know I do. Until he decides what he is going to do I can't see what will happen. Bella, if it comes down to it, would you be able to see him again? He's trying to decide if he will come and see me to talk to me or wait until I get back." Bella tried to respond, looking hopeful, disappointed and hurt all at once. Right as she opened her mouth to speak I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

She looked suddenly very sick as we pulled in to the hotel, I hadn't said anything to Edward yet and I knew he was waiting on the line for me to answer before he said anything to me. I picked up Bella and rushed her inside, setting her on the bed in our hotel room. I smiled and kissed her forehead, trying to reassure her.

"Hello, Edward. Can I help you?" I tried to remain calm but I knew what was ahead. I stepped out of the bedroom as Bella sat on the bed, curled in to a ball and looking like she was about to cry. I needed this conversation to be private, plus she had just heard enough to make her head spin and I did not want to trouble my best friend further.

"Alice, where is Bella?"

"I don't know what you mean, Edward."

"Don't play dumb, Alice! I know you've seen me watching over her. I know that you are with her, because she is not at Angela's either and I saw the whole pack leave today, so I know that she is not with Jacob. Tell me now."

"You're right, I'm with her. We're in Canada. You can't keep me away from her forever, Edward. You can't expect us to all stay in the house and not talk to her, not see her! She was destroyed. I had to be there for her, I wanted to be there for her. She is my best friend, she needs me, Edward. She needs you, too. She loves you and you know it!" I could hear my voice getting angrier with him, but I knew that the angrier he was the more likely he would be to come and get her just to keep me from seeing her, to keep all of us from her.

"She does not need monsters like us in her life, Alice."

"Edward, Jacob is a werewolf! You left her and have given her to the dogs!"

"She needs to be safe, Alice. And I know that he has kept her safe. He's killed Victoria, for goodness sakes!"

"I'm not taking her back to Forks until tomorrow night. So if you want her to go back to her 'normal' life, you come get her." He hung up the phone and I knew I had done something that would probably change all of our lives forever. I walked at human speed back to Bella, and held her in my arms. She started to shake, and then cry. All she kept saying was "Why?" I did not want to make anything hurt worse for her so I just held her. I wish Jasper was here. She fell asleep in my arms, and I laid her head on the pillows and covered her with the blanket. I knew today had been stressful for her and she needed her rest.

Bella woke up four hours later, and came looking for me. Her eyes were swollen and red, her nose was running from all of the crying. She found me sitting on the sofa and knitting, my newest hobby. I set down the needles next to the couch and held out my arms to her. She lay next to me, her frail, warm human body suddenly calmed by my touch.  
"I ran you a bath, Bella. Why don't you go and relax, I'll order you some food from room service and then we can talk. We have about two hours, before…" I stopped myself. The last thing she needed before her bath and before I could get her to eat, was to hear about Edward coming to get her.

"Alice, promise me you will answer all of my questions."

"I promise, go on to the bath now." She looked up at me reluctantly. "It's okay. Sweetie, I promise." I smiled reassuringly as she walked towards the bathroom. I picked up the hotel phone and dialed in to have some breakfast delivered to her.

When Bella finally emerged from the bathroom, she looked much better. She had put on the new jeans and dark blue t-shirt I had set out for her on her bed while she was away.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?" I asked her as she approached the food.

"A little, I'm so confused, though. Can we talk now?" She took a bite of the eggs and grimaced. The food must have been hard to swallow when she was feeling so shaken, but she continued to eat despite how much pain it looked like it was causing her. "

Anything you want to know, but I have to warn you now, Edward is going to be here in an hour. I can keep him away until you have all of your questions answered and hopefully longer if you wish. Just remember, he does love you, and if he is still unhappy with me, his anger is not because of you at all."

Bella asked so many questions it made my head spin. I never knew just how broken she had been since Edward left, and now I was sure that I had made the right decision, it was clear he was the only one who could put her back together.

"One more question, Alice, please?"

"Anything you want to know, I promised you that already."

"I saw Emmett's Jeep in the garage…" Her voice broke slightly, "Why is it still there, and not with him where ever you all moved to?"

She asked the one question I had known she would, but had the hardest times answering. "Well… To be completely honest Bella, please don't be mad, but, when Edward had decided we all had to leave, we took a vote. We decided to stay away for a while, until we could be sure you were safe. In turn, we could move back once we knew you were, on the condition, Edward's condition, that none of us try to make contact with you… when we came back."

Bella did not respond to the answer, she just looked at the floor, as her eyes started to fall, her mind and body exhausted from the questioning. He was twenty minutes late as far as she knew, but I knew better than that. I heard Edward come up to the balcony right on time, but he heard in my thoughts that Bella was not ready to see him yet. As soon as she slipped in to the bedroom, Edward came in through the double doors of the balcony window. He looked pained, and I knew exactly why. "Edward…"

"I…. I hurt her, so much. I thought that she would be so much better off, but she's broken Alice. I BROKE the love of my life. I have to go, I can't do this to her again."  
"Edward, don't go. She wants to see you, you're not going to do this again, I can see it, remember? Everything is going to be okay. Go see her." He looked at me, reluctantly and strode toward the bedroom, slowly opening the door.


	4. Edward

**BPOV**

I thought I must have been dreaming. There was no way after all this time Edward still loved me, that he had been watching over me, and living right where I dared to not go. Yet, here I was, listening to my best friend, his sister; tell me just how much I meant to him. I was so tired from all I had just taken in, I had to retire to the bedroom and leave Alice where she was. I had to fall asleep, this was just a dream and I had to wake up. I heard the click of the door and I shot up out of the bed as a pale figure with beautiful topaz eyes walked in to the room and stood by the door, watching.

I had to be dreaming. "Alice… is that you?" I rubbed my eyes and a moment later the figure was at the end of the bed.

"Bella…" A faint whisper filled the room. A minute later it hit my ears, a beautiful melody of sound, saying my name. I knew I was dreaming. If I was dreaming, I had to make it last, to make it worth it. I jumped from the bed, forgetting for a moment that all I was wearing was a silk nightgown that barely covered my butt, and hit against him hard, wrapping my arms around my neck and burying my face in his neck, letting the back of his hair tickle my nose.

"Edward, I don't believe it is really you. It can't be, you're not real." I started to cry, staining his perfect skin with my tears. I held tight to him, if he had been human he would probably be choking. I felt a cold hand wrap around and touch the small of my back, and the other twisted in to my hair. I felt cold lips touch mine and I melted in to him. If I was dreaming, I wouldn't have felt what happened next.

Edward pulled me away from him and pushed me back on to the bed. His cold lips kissed my neck and my collar bone and my hands wound in to his hair. I let out a low moan. "Edward…" my breathing became short and staggered. Edward had never pushed the limits like this before. His topaz eyes gleamed as he looked up at me and smiled, he placed on more kiss on my neck and stretched out next to me, wrapping me in his arms. He breathed me in and I returned the action.

I cuddled in to him in silence for hours, before he finally spoke. "Bella, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you. I should have been honest from the start. Bella, please forgive me, you have to forgive me." I looked up in to his eyes, which we full of remorse and if he could have been crying, he just might have been.

I almost yelled at him, he was the one who did this to me. He took my family and my best friend and he ripped my heart from my chest, but didn't he do it to protect me? Hadn't he just wanted me to be safe? And then not even months later I went to the arms of another man, a man I didn't love and he stood by and WATCHED it happen!

"Edward… of course I forgive you. There is no one else in the world for me but you; you can never leave me again, ever. Do you promise me that?" My heart had been through so much the past few years. I could never love Jacob the way I love Edward, but it would kill him to know that I was with Edward now.

"I promise, love. You have me forever." A faint knock came on the door at that moment, and I knew it was Alice. Edward stood up and walked to answer the door, I lay in silence as they talked for a moment, and then Alice came to the bedside.

"Bella, honey, there is something I have to tell you and you have to promise not to get emotional..." I cut her off; Edward could NOT leave me again. "ALICE! If Edward wants to leave, then HE will be the one to tell me. I love you but I have to hear it from him!" Alice looked at me and started to giggled.

"Bella, Edward is not leaving you. I am. I miss Jasper so much, and being away from him for this long is hard enough. Plus, I need to make sure Jacob is still away and I know you want some time with Edward. Next weekend, though, you and I are going to finish what I had planned for tomorrow, deal?" I smiled back at my pixie of a best friend, "Deal!"

Alice and Edward embraced and she nodded to him as if to solidify some unspoken agreement, and she slipped out the window. He was back at the bed in less than a second, and I was in his arms in even shorter. I snuggled in to his neck and could not help but giggle at the thought of Edward and I, and what he had said, "forever," I whispered in to his neck and I felt him smile.


	5. Learning the Truth P1

**EPOV**

I struggled all night while Bella slept in my arms with how I would tell her everything that was going on. She did not deserve to be lied to anymore, and I could no longer put up with the extent of Jacob's lies. From Charlie's house I had watched him fabricate evidence for the pack, and try as I might, I thought the last thing she wanted was to see me.

I had watched Bella and Jacob from afar, never overstepping the line, never going on Quillette territory, but always wanting to. Jacob wasn't a horrible man, he had just done everything in his power to make sure Bella would have no way of seeing me, no way of knowing that my family had moved back to Forks because I could not bear to be away from her, none of us could.

Jacob had kept on his charade long enough. It was time Bella had learned the truth. I had always been protective over Bella before we had left, and I had even tried to keep her close to me to make sure no one hurt her, so I understood Jacob's reasons, but I also read his thoughts every day. I knew that the biggest reason he wanted to keep her so near to him was that he knew we were back and he wanted to give her no chance of running in to any of us, he didn't want her to know that we had come back to town.

I watched Bella's breaths get deeper and her face soften as she drifted off in to her dream world. I desperately wished this night would never end, I was dreading the conversation I had to have with her tomorrow. Alice had already assured me that Bella would not be mad, at least not with me. I had to take Bella back to Jacob tomorrow, though, and neither Alice nor I knew what would happen after that.

Bella woke up around nine, raising her forehead to rest against mine as she inhaled deeply. "I am having such a hard time believing this isn't a dream." She whispered to my neck and giggled slightly, "You are still just as intoxicating as ever, Edward." She kissed the tip of my nose and smiled back at me, her eyes gleaming, a look that I missed desperately.

"Bella, why don't we order you some breakfast, I have to get you back to Jacob's house some time soon. Please… don't look so upset, if he comes back and you are still gone he may have a panic attack. I will be close by and if at any time you feel unsafe…" She cut in with the most adorable, and confused looked on her face.

"Edward, I have never felt unsafe around Jacob, why would I?" I knew that she was asking for me to explain in detail why she should feel unsafe, but I also knew that it would break her heart.

"There are some minor details Jacob has left out, Bella, for quite some time. If you really want to know I can tell you, but it might upset you more than you know, and you might wish you had not chosen to know the truth." I couldn't stand the look she was giving me. I knew that look, it was the look she gave me that day in the meadow when I told her we were leaving. It was a look of something between confusion and recognition that something was happening, something beyond her.

"Edward, I need to… no, I **deserve** to know the truth." I couldn't argue with her logic, so I decided to start at the beginning.

"Bella, first, you have to believe me that I thought this was all in your best interest. If I would have known what happened, believe me I would not have ever left. I thought I was keeping you safe," She had moved from laying next to me, to sitting up with her legs crossed and looked at me intently, urging me to continue, and I could deny her nothing.

"Alice told me she already told you about the vote, so I guess I'll start after that. When we left Alice had a vision of Victoria coming back for you and so we decided to try and lure her away from you, and towards us."

"We traveled down to Portland, bringing with us some of your belongings so that your scent followed us, and since she is not as good of a tracker as James, she believed it. She was not the only one that followed us, though, and Alice had another vision. She could no longer see you but she saw Victoria slain with none of us present. I made the decision to go back towards Forks, just to make sure you were still safe, and I saw that Charlie had sold the house. It tore me to pieces to think that you had just up and left, but I figured you went back to live with Renee, and I knew you would be safe there."

"I caught your scent in the air though and it led right toward a house just outside the reservation. I followed your scent right in to the house to your new bedroom. You were putting things away in to the closet, but I knew it was not all of your luggage so I figured maybe there was still hope that you were not going to stay in Forks. That's when I heard you tell Charlie that you would be back in a few weeks to stay with him, and to call you at Jacob and your house if he needed anything. I was furious that Jacob was the one that you ran to, and I had a tinge of jealousy when I saw the message written on your window.

You ran to your cell phone when the text alert went off, got a disappointed look on your face and left to the bathroom. I had to read what had made you so upset, so I looked. It was from Jacob. _'Bella, love, we caught Victoria's scent. It looks like she's on her way to Portland, the pack decided to follow and I have to go. I'll be at the house a.s.a.p. Love you.'_ I had never been so bothered by any message in all my life." Bella sat listening intently to my story, her face had not so much as twitched, and she looked like a statue. I decided that she was still okay, so I decided to keep going.

"Anyway, I decided to call Alice and let her know that the pack was on its way and I was soon to follow. I made sure you got on to the reservation before I left to follow him. I caught up with Jacob quickly but I caught no sign of the pack. He stopped quickly in front of a certain red haired vampire…" Bella's breathing became staggered and she looked as if she was about to cry. I pulled her close to me, placing her head against my chest and running my fingers through her hair. "Bella… do you want me to continue?"

"Well, I know that everyone makes it out okay, I just haven't really heard anyone but Jacob say her name since… well… since you left… Please continue, Edward. It's like a band-aid, right? You just have to do it quickly and get it over with." She smiled reassuringly at me, but it was not even close to reaching her eyes.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath for what was about to come. I would need all of my strength for what I was about to tell her.


	6. Learning the Truth P2

**EPOV**

I inhaled a long, deep breath. The love of my life stared up at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I had so deeply missed. I had to finish, Bella deserved the truth. "I knew Jacob would take care of everything, after all he had broken away from the pack just to catch up to Victoria. To him it was about vengeance, about saving you from the horrors of our kind…"

_Flashback_

I looked on as Jacob made the leap. His teeth sank in to Victoria's neck and a twinge of guilt crept in to my stomach, was I not the same monster that pounced on innocent animals and tore my teeth in to their flesh. Still, I watched on. The sight was gory; Jacob ripped Victoria's limbs from her body, throwing them around him. I couldn't bear to watch any more. "Jacob clearly has this covered." I thought as I sped my way back to my family to tell them the good news. Victoria is dead.

_End Flashback_

"She's… she's _dead?_" My angel spoke to me, her bottom lip quivering, a look of utter betrayal crossing her face. "But… but why did he lie? Why is he still lying!?" Her voice rose in fury. "If Victoria is dead then how can they still catch her scent!?" The terror in her voice rose to the point of exhaustion and she began to sob uncontrollably against my chest. "Please… please don't make me go back. He's been lying to me for years! And YOU kept it from me. You kept all of the Cullen's from me!" Bella pulled away from my arms, "I even miss ROSE for God's sake Edward, and she despises me!" Her sobs were unbearable for me and I began to tremble.

"Bella, I didn't want to keep this all from you. I swear I didn't. But I couldn't reach you. The pack was still keeping you safe from my family! Or did you forget that Jasper attacked you?" I allowed myself to be lost in her eyes, willing her to see where I came from. "You did not belong in our presence, Bella. It was not safe for you. The reservation kept you safe. At least the tribe knows how to protect you from their monsters…"

Bella surprised me, not by yelling at me, or trying to hit me, but by pushing me back against the bed and placing her lips upon mine with as much fervor as she could muster. I kissed her back, not wanting to break this moment. I felt myself beginning to lose control but there was no way for me to push her away now. I almost lost her to James and controlled myself enough to suck his venom from her, I lost her to Jacob, and there was no way I was going to lose her again. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her soft mouth.

She finally broke the kiss, "I love you, Edward, thank you." She placed her head against my neck and fell asleep, tired from everything I had told her, and undoubtedly tired from that kiss. I half wished she hadn't fallen asleep. I was straining against my jeans, and if she kept this up, there was no way I could keep control around her.

**JPOV**

"Mmmm…" her sweet moan escaped her lips, as I kissed my way down her neck against her collarbone to the sweet, perky nipple that awaited my lips. I sucked and nipped at it as her back arched, causing me to take in more. My hand rose to her left breast and flicked and pinched her other nipple. "Oh God, Jake, please… I need you." I slid my hand down her flat, smooth stomach, unbuttoning the jeans that clung tight to her curves and in one quick motion threw them from her body. I ran my hand up her thigh to her sweet mound, and to my surprise and immense pleasure she wasn't wearing underwear. "Please… don't stop." She sounded so weak as I teased at her lower lips, lightly caressing them, flicking her clit with my thumb and withdrawing my hand. I grinned against the flesh of her breast and looked up in to her dark, lust filled eyes.

She looked down at me and grinned evilly, grabbing my hands and removing them from her body, flipping me on to my back and pinning my wrists down at my sides. "I believe I asked nicely." She looked down at me, body and mind driven by lust, released one of my hands to use her free hand to rip my pants from my muscular legs. "Looks like you're all ready for me," and with that she grabbed hold of my length and positioned it at her entrance. "Tell me you want me, Jake." "Oh, God, I want you." Then she slammed down against me and I slipped in to the soft, wetness of her. She rode against my length, legs poised on my sides. I surprised her by flipping her over on to her back, on to the warm sand, and thrusting all of myself against her before pulling completely out and repeating the action. She moaned my name, "Yes, Jake, faster!" I complied happily, bending down to capture her lips with mine, sucking her tongue in to my mouth before making both of reach our peak and collapsing on top of her again.

When I woke up she was still laying beneath me, staring up at the night sky. "I have to go, you know. They'll be expecting me back." I looked down at her, her face was expressionless. "I know, Jake. Some days I just wish you didn't have to go back to them, to her. But I know you can't stay here."

I wanted to cry, to reach out to her and to feel something other than the lust I always felt around her, but that's all I felt. I didn't love her. I love Bella. "I'll be back. So long as Bella keeps denying me, you know I'll come back to you, darling." She smiled back at me before giving me a kiss on the lips. "I know you will. You always come back to me." She kissed me once more before I stood and walked in to the cool water of the ocean, washing the traces of her from my body, putting my clothes back on and heading back to Forks and Bella.


End file.
